Trapped
by Inky Ivory
Summary: He loved her, he hated her and he could never let her go! Cassandra was his, she was his broken beauty and his mortal love but he could never go back to her! She was below and he was above. He had once tried to show her his eternal love... But flames and fire now resulted from that one night of Apollo's desire. Can Cassandra be free from Apollo?


**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>"I want you, Cassandra… I want nothing else but you! I think of only you, my love. I dream of only you but you don't dream of me do you?" Apollo's words were full of passion, a burning passion that raged on inside of him. Cassandra stared down at the temple ground, unable to bring herself to gaze up into his glistening blue eyes.<p>

"Why do you love me? You are a God and I'm but a mortal… You and I are nothing but a desired dream, Apollo. Please, will you not lay your eyes upon another beauty, one that would have you?" Apollo shook his head profusely at Cassandra's sorrowful words. Why did she not see he had eyes for only her? Everything in his world was… Cassandra.

Apollo reached out for her arm softly and her eyes flickered up to meet his. "Give yourself to me!" She tried to pull away from him yet he was too strong for her. "No! I'm pure and I will stay so….. I want to be touched not by you or any other God!"

Apollo bit down upon his bottom lip, his affection slowly turning to rage. Who was she to deny a God? "Don't enrage me, Cassandra! I have the power to destroy you and the whole of Troy if I so wish!" She screamed out fiercely and he gripped her arm tighter and shoved her to the ground forcefully.

"If you give yourself to me I will give you the gift of Prophecy in return for your maidenhood…. Do you accept my offer, my dear Cassandra?" She stopped struggling from underneath him for a moment and stared up into his eyes once again. "I-I accept." Apollo smirked handsomely and felt a burning desire rush through his veins. She was all his.

He felt her soft skin beneath his fingertips and inhaled deeply as his lust almost became unbearable. "No! I-I don't want this! I don't want you! I don't want the gift of prophecy!" Cassandra tried to push him off from on top of her but Apollo snatched her wrists ferociously and pinned them down to the ground above her head. "Let me go! Let me go!" He ignored her loud protests and leaned down to kiss her lips but then cursed out furiously.

Cassandra kicked him in all the places she could reach and with all the force she had inside of her. Apollo glared down at her in fury and pushed himself down on her harder. "I was going to be gentle and show you my love for you but you cross the line, mortal! You dare try a God, the very God who is a patron of your precious city! You try me, Cassandra and now you will pay the price!" Tears slipped down her cheeks and her cries filled the temple.

"I can't take back the gift of prophecy that I gave to you! But I can change it in a way that will destroy your life! No one will believe that what you see in your visions are true. All of Troy will think you mad for your prophecies! You think me taking your maidenhood is bad? You wait, Cassandra of Troy! You wait."

The visions came to her… The fire, the hollers of the innocent and the gargantuan piles of dead that were built up. She could almost taste the pain of her people and she could almost smell the stench of that looming war between Greece and Troy….. It was coming. For ten years the Greeks would try to take siege of her beloved city but they would try in vain until, until it came… That Trojan Horse.

"We'll all die! All of us! Please Apollo! My city will be nothing but ash!" Apollo placed his lips upon her neck and whispered softly against her skin. "I know….." Cassandra couldn't stop the moan from slipping her lips nor could she stop the pleasure that began to pulse inside of her. Apollo watched her as she cried out against her will. "Oh stop! Stop! Apollo please my people will die! I can't let you do this to me! Ah!" Apollo lost himself for a moment in the heat and pleasure of kissing her and witnessing her beauty but then he remembered his rage once more.

"You've felt the pleasure you could have had… Now you will feel the agony because of your defiance against a God!" He shoved himself inside of her with all of his formidable force and felt that power and dominance pulse through his veins. He would break her. Cassandra screamed as she had never screamed before… She felt him, she felt him as he thrust himself inside of her with all of his might and yet she could do nothing…. After all she was only a mortal and he was her God.

"I will always be watching you, Cassandra! I will watch when your city falls and I will watch when you are told you are mad.. I will listen to your prayers to me and remember this night that I took you! You are mine, Cassandra and you will bow to me and only me! I'm your God and you're my broken beauty!"


End file.
